


The Box

by hellangel13



Category: Mahou Sensei Negima!
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Lesbian Character, Mild Language, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellangel13/pseuds/hellangel13
Summary: What happens when Konoka finds a strange box under Setsunas bed?





	The Box

The one thing Setsuna never wanted to do was make the one person she loved kill another human being. It seemed like it would never come to this until the fateful day came. Setsuna had dreaded this day for years hoping that Konoka would never give into the urges, but today seemed to be the day when everything changed.

It seemed like any normal day at Mahora. There were students gathering and planning, students practicing and socializing in their club rooms, and students flying and practicing magic. "MAGIC! What is going on?" thought Setsuna as she stared out her window after just waking up from a very peaceful nights rest. She was about to race over to see Negi when she remembered. "Oh I forgot. Mahora has now become a co-ed school for magic students and human students. They really should have given this more time It's only been a few months since we returned from Mundus Magicus. This is going to take some getting used to." Just then she heard a knocking at her door.

"Wonder who could that be." She thought as she rolled her eyes. It's always the same person that comes to her door on Saturday mornings. The only one to come and check to see if she has eaten and make sure she wasn't dead. As she opened the door there she stood the most beautiful and gorge- "Hey Setsuna, I brought breakfast!" or not. Standing at her door was Asuna. Not that she didn't like Asuna, but she couldn't help feeling a little dejected since she was expecting a certain someone and not the rambunctious teenage redhead in front of her. "Oh hey Asuna. Did you come alone? Way to be obvious." "Fear not" Asuna said "Konoka is coming soon. She needed to take a shower but didn't want the food to get cold. So here I am." Setsuna smiled knowing that Konoka really did care for her. Enough even to have Asuna bring breakfast to her. They sat down and started to eat but saved enough for Konoka… barely. Only after having reminded Asuna multiple times that Konoka would be back did it stop Asuna from grabbing the last serving. A few minutes passed and there was a knock at the door, hopefully this time it would be the right person. Setsuna got up to open the door and finally there she was fresh from the shower hair still damp and as beautiful as ever. "Sorry I was late, hopefully Asuna didn't eat everything already." She chuckled. "No, she didn't. At least when I got up there was still some left unless she ate it the minute I got up." "Hey! I have some self-restraint." Asuna argued. "I had to practically force you to not eat the rest of the food." Setsuna argued back. "Thank you Setsuna, I know Asuna could eat a whole cow if it was possible. Now let me eat and we can enjoy each other's company. At least until you guys try to kill one another." Konoka jested.

They sat down and talked, and it was true that they all enjoyed the others company, especially since Asuna wasn't always around thanks to her being a princess from another world and all. She still managed to come back and enjoy as much time as she could with all of her friends. "I am going to have to run soon. I am hanging out with Ayaka today and she gets angry when I'm not on time." Asuna said. "Well don't keep her waiting then." Konoka winked. Asuna and Ayaka had gotten closer after everything that had happened in Mundus Magicus. They haven't officially declared that they are dating, but it is pretty obvious to everyone by now that they are. "Don't worry we can clean up, just go have some fun." Setsuna said. "Alright,I'll go then. I'll see you two later." And with that Asuna left and only Setsuna and Konoka were left in the room. "Did you have any plans for today?" asked Konoka. "Nothing too important, just thought I'd tidy up my room a bit. Watch a movie or go train." "Would it be alright if I helped you then?" Setsuna was not one to refuse help from Konoka. She always liked spending time with her even if it was cleaning. "I would appreciate that." Setsuna said as a smile formed on her face.

The cleaning so far had gone fine. There was the occasional trip down memory lane as Konoka would find little things from their past that Setsuna had kept. It was a little embarrassing for Setsuna since she had forgotten that she left things of importance just laying around her room. The biggest find yet was under Setsunas bed, where there was a small trunk. "Hey Set-chan what's in here?" Konoka asked as she pulled the trunk out. "Shit! I forgot that was under there.

"Um nothing important just some things from my youth." She lied trying to make Konoka forget about the trunk. Konoka noticed the slight nervousness in Setsuna and her curiosity was now at its peak. "You won't mind if I open it then do you?" she said as she was already opening the locks. Before Setsuna could say anything, she opened it. "Wow. This is not what I was expecting." Inside the trunk there was a black Xbox with a few games and a bunch of DVDs. "An Xbox and What are these? Musicals?" "Um yeah." Setsuna said. She was now turning red out of embarrassment for some reason. "Why are you embarrassed? From the way you were acting I was expecting porn or some sex toys or something juicy. This is what normal people usually have in their rooms." Setsuna turned a darker shade of red at the mention of porn and sex toys. "I don't have those types of things!" Setsuna yelled out of embarrassment and Konoka giggled. "Why are you hiding these things like they are those then. Are you afraid it will ruin your image?" Konoka joked. "Well No, um yes, maybe… I mean when you look at me you don't see someone who likes to sit around in their underwear at night and play Grand Theft Auto and sing musicals all night." "You really do that?" Konoka smirked "That's beside the point." Setsuna argued. "I know. I know. I'm just teasing you. But you don't have to worry about those type of things. If it's something you love to do then you should just do it. And maybe invite me next time you decide to." Konoka smiled knowing that Setsuna would react. "I um. Well we could play something now if you wanted to. I have two controllers. I mean not in our underwear. But like just sitting on the couch and you know having fun. Unless you don't want too. I know it might not be all that fu-" she rambles. "Setsuna!" Setsuna stops and looks at her. "I'd love to." Konoka says with a smile. Setsunas heart flutters. "I um I'll set it up. Just pick out a game and then we-" "Can change into our underwear." Konoka cuts Setsuna off. Setsuna glares back at Konoka earning a laugh from Konoka. "She loves to tease me. I need to get back at her one day. My mind just goes blank everytime."

Konoka wanders over to the couch and plops down while watching Setsuna set up the TV and Xbox. "So what exactly is the point of this game?" she asks. "It'll be easier to just find out as you go", Setsuna explains, "here." Setsuna hands Konoka a black controller. "I've already been playing it for awhile so we can just start wherever, it doesn't really matter." Setsuna wanders over to the couch and sits next to Konoka, she leans over and starts explaining the controls. "So use this one to walk, this one to look around, this one to sprint, and this one to shoot." "Shoot? You mean shoot like as in a gun?" Konoka exclaims. "Yes, that is a big factor in this game, actually it's like the only point in this game." Setsuna explains. "I didn't know you enjoyed shooting games, seems more like something Mana would enjoy. I pictured you as more of a samurai type gamer I guess." Konoka shrugs. "Just because I am trained in swordsmanship doesn't mean I like games with it." Setsuna chuckles and looks into Konokas eyes. Those brown orbs enticing her just as the apple did for Eve. Except this time their would be no tasting of her own forbidden fruit. She looks blushing. "So, um you can just go ahead and do whatever and i'll help you as best I can." Konoka notices her blush slightly, but decides not to tease her and attempts to play the game.

"Setsuna, I have been walking around for five minutes, is there something I am supposed to do here?" Konoka asks puzzled. "Try stealing a car or something." Setsuna tells her. "Okay. So this button while I am next to a car and. Wait, what happened? Why is there a star on the screen?" "Drive. The cops are after you." Setsuna explains. "Don't stop at the light! Just drive or the cops will get you!" Setsuna exclaims clearly getting into the game. "That's breaking the law!" "Drive!" Setsuna yells. "Wait there's people in the road." Konoka interjects. "Just run them over! Hurry up! The cops are right behind you!" Setsuna says excitedly while half standing. The TV screen slows down and big letters show up on the screen "BUSTED." "I guess that means I lost? Setsuna do you realize you just told me to kill people by running them over?" Konoka says smirking. "Well, I mean it is just a video game, not like it's real life. Of course I would never ask you to actually kill someone." Setsuna rambles. Konoka laughs after Setsuna stops talking, "It's alright Setsuna, I was just teasing you. I know you would never tell me to do that. That's one of the things I like about you." Konoka blushes realizing what she's saying. She's hoping that sometimes her words will make it through Setsunas thick skull and she'll actually register what is being said to her. "What do you mean?" Setsuna asks. Her face puzzled. "I mean you never tell me what to do. You don't make me do things I wouldn't want to do." she says sullenly. Setsuna moves in closer, she puts her hand on Konokas. She lifts Konokas face up to lock eyes with her and stares into her eyes. Her look not of temptation but of of understanding. "Konoka can I ask something of you?" Konoka was puzzled and surprised, for Setsuna never asks for something from her. "Of course." she answers worried. "Will you stay the night with me?" Konoka stares at Setsuna letting the sentence fully register in her brain. She blushes and attempts to form a sentence. Setsuna notices her blush and realizes what she just said and how it sounded. "Wait! I didn't mean like that!" she blushes, "I meant just that I wanted to give you one night to just be yourself. I just wanted to give you that for a night. Just to enjoy yourself without having to worry about having to act and impress others." Konoka smiles and grabs ahold of Setsunas hand. "I would love nothing more than to do that." "Great. Well we can keep playing, oh!, i'll make some snacks and we can watch a movie also." Setsuna starts to get up and heads toward the kitchen. "Is there something you would like?" She asks. Suddenly Setsuna feels arms wrap around her waist from behind. She stops talking and stands there for a minute waiting for Konoka to say something. "Setsuna, Thank you." Konoka says with a grin tightening her grip around Setsuna. Setsuna stands there for a moment enjoying the moment. As Konokas hands start to loosen she turns around slowly and faces Konoka. Grabbing her arms lightly she pulls her back into a hug. An embrace not of passion but of an unspoken love between the two. Neither say anything but just enjoy the embrace. They both end up pulling back after a minute and stare into each others eyes. Konoka speaks up breaking the silence, "Is it time to change into our underwear now?" She says while smirking and watching Setsunas face turn into a blushing mess. Setsuna says in a low whisper just loud enough for Konoka to hear but question if it was really said "Maybe, just tonight."


End file.
